


Changer

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Captivation [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Emotional Manipulation, I die like a man, Jason Todd is a Talon, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, No Beta, Or a woman in this case, Pseudo-Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Timeline What Timeline, mental manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Un aperçu rapide sur les pensées de Jason sur ce qu’était sa vie et ce qu’elle est maintenant.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: Captivation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909
Kudos: 4





	Changer

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Batman.

Jason a changé.

Il sait qu’il a changé.

Avant, il était impétueux, en colère et plutôt violent avec ceux qui l'énervaient. Il était seul et vivait au jour le jour sans savoir où il serait le lendemain. Et surtout, il souffrait.

Il avait grandi dans une famille minable constituée d’un père violent et irresponsable et d’une mère droguée qui, même si elle avait essayé, avait échoué de manière spectaculaire, le tout en vivant dans le pire secteur de la pire ville du monde. Il avait ensuite vécu comme orphelin et sans abri dans ladite ville puis avait été recueilli par un milliardaire excentrique qui s’habillait en chauve-souris pour jouer au héros et qui trouvait que mettre des enfants en collant et les envoyer combattre le crime dans la ville connue comme la ville du crime était une  _ bonne  _ idée.

Puis il était mort d’une des  _ pires  _ façons possibles avant de se réveiller dans sa tombe, d’être recueillie par une assassine avec un amour probablement tordu envers son “père”, jeté dans une fosse magique qui l’avait rendu fou, passé les prochaines années à s'entraîner à tuer,  _ à  _ tuer et à préparer un plan de vengeance qui avait échoué de façon spectaculaire. Il avait ensuite passé des années à vivre dans des maisons sûres dont la moitié pouvait relever de taudis -au mieux-, à ne pas souvent manger à sa faim, à essayer de se reformer pour gagner l’affection d’un père qui s’en contrefichait et pour tenter désespérément de revenir dans une famille qui disait l’aimer et vouloir l’aider uniquement pour lui hurler dessus et lui tourner le dos au moindre écart, même accidentel. Il avait pleuré plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait compter et avait souhaité être resté mort encore plus de fois que cela.

Et puis il a été attrapé.

Maintenant, il vivait pour ses amants.

C’était plus simple et meilleur. Il était plus calme de nos jours, il n'était plus en colère et n'avait pas fait preuve de violence depuis un long moment. Il ne vivait plus en se demandant où il serait demain parce qu'on lui avait donné une place où être. Il ne souffrait pas, il avait un vrai toit sur la tête, de la bonne nourriture, il recevait tout le temps des éloges et il était récompensé quand il faisait quelque chose de bien et quand il faisait quelque chose de mal, on lui disait ce que c’était et comment y remédier. Bien sûr, si c’était vraiment grave, il était puni, mais, une fois la punition finie, ses amants s’assuraient de toujours lui rappeler à quel point il était aimé et que ce n’était que pour leur bonheur à tous qu’ils lui faisaient cela.

Ses amants le faisaient se sentir bien, lui procuraient tout ce qu’il pouvait vouloir et lui donnaient beaucoup de  _ plaisir _ et Jason ne pouvait que leur en être reconnaissant, surtout considérant à quel point ils avaient dû faire preuve de patience pour en arriver là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Il avait été horriblement violent et indiscipliné quand ils l’avaient ramené ici.

Avant, il était malheureux, seul et ne savait pas pourquoi il était en vie.

Maintenant, il était heureux, entouré de personnes qui le désiraient et ne souhaitant pas être ailleurs que là où il était.

Et la seule chose qu’il avait à faire pour garder cela était de vivre sa vie et rester avec ses amants. Il pouvait faire ça. Il  _ adorait  _ faire ça.

(Il avait probablement le syndrome de Stockholm… 

Il s’en fichait.)


End file.
